Sasori
|Zdjęcie=Sasori.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=サソリ |Rōmaji=Sasori |Inne nazwy= , |Japoński=Takahiro Sakurai, Yutaka Aoyama~Hiruko, Akiko Yajima~Dziecko |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=8 Listopada |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 2=35 |Wzrost część 2=164,1 cm |Waga część 2=47,3 kg |Klasyfikacja=Ranga S, Poszukiwany Ninja |Rejestracja Ninja=33-001 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=7 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=8 |Przynależność=Sunagakure, Akatsuki |Drużyna=Brygada Marionetek, Pluton Ataku z Zaskoczenia i Dywersji |Partner=Orochimaru, Deidara |Rodzice=Ojciec Sasoriego, Matka Sasoriego |Rodzina=Ebizō~Dziadek Stryjeczny |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=247 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=2 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX 2 |Film=Naruto film: Droga do ninja |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG przerywniki anime |Powieść=Tajemna historia Brzasku: Kwiaty zła w pełnym rozkwicie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} , znany również jako był poszukiwanym ninja rangi S z Brygady Marionetek z Sunagakure oraz członkiem Akatsuki, gdzie był partnerem Orochimaru, a później Deidary. Przeszłość Dzieciństwo Sasoriego miało duży wpływ na jego późniejszy rozwój. Urodził się w Suna Gakure w normalnej rodzinie, miał dwoje rodziców oraz babcię. Chłopak był bardzo przywiązany do rodziców. Pewnego razu poszli na misję, na której zginęli. Zabił ich Biały Kieł Konohy, którego Chiyo przeklęła. Babcia nie powiedziała Sasoriemu, że jego rodzice zginęli. Powiedziała mu, że wrócą później i żeby razem na nich zaczekali. Wiele lat po tych zdarzeniach można obserwować rezultaty jej decyzji - w powtarzanym często przez Sasoriego zdaniu "Wiesz, że nie lubię czekać". Pierwsze Lalki Chiyo doglądała wnuka, który z utęsknieniem patrzył na szczęśliwe rodziny na ulicy, więc postanowiła nauczyć go rodzinnych technik lalkarskich. Wprowadzeniem do początku lekcji była mała kukiełka, bez twarzy, palców i ozdób, która kontrolowana przez Chiyo otworzyła drzwi i weszła do pokoju. Chłopak szybko opanował technikę i zaczął robić własne lalki. Pierwsze z nich wyglądały jak jego rodzice i miały dawać mu ciepło rodzinne i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Osobowość Jako dziecko Sasori wydawał się zawsze być smutny, ze względu na brak miłości rodzicielskiej i ciepła rodzinnego. Po poznaniu sztuki lalkarskiej stał się szczęśliwszy, stworzył lalki wyglądające jak rodzice. Jednak one nie mogły dać mu miłości i ciepła, chłopak stał się zimny i pozostawał na uboczu. Po pewnym czasie doszedł do wniosku, że jego serce jest jak lalka, bez żadnych uczuć. Stwierdził, że jeśli Chiyo umarłaby nic by nie poczuł. Pomimo tego, że był okrutny miał bardzo przyziemne spojrzenie na życie, radził sobie z przeszkodami. Rzadko ukazywał skrajne emocje, a nawet jeśli to bardzo krótko. Sasori był znany również z braku cierpliwości; wielokrotnie można było zaobserwować, że nie lubi czekać oraz nie daje czekać innym. Jego drugim partnerem w Akatsuki był Deidara, z którym często się sprzeczał. Przyczyną zwad były ich odmienne poglądy na sztukę. Deidara uważał, że sztuka jest ulotna, Sasori natomiast, że tylko to, co jest wieczne i będzie trwało również w przyszłości jest sztuką. Wykazywało to ich praktyczne podejście do spraw sztuki- Deidara tworzył bomby z gliny, a Sasori lalki z ludzi. Wydaje się, że chociaż nie zgadzali się ze sobą co do tego, czym jest sztuka, szanowali nawzajem siebie i swoje przekonania. Można to poznać chociażby po tym, że Deidara zwracał się do Sasoriego "Sasori-sama", ukazując tym swój szacunek do jego osoby. Sasori miał ambicję, by samemu stać się sztuką poprzez przemianę w marionetkę, gdyż myślał, że sztuka jest czymś wspaniałym i pozostanie na długo. Porzucił jednak te ambicje, gdy Kankurō powiedział mu, że już dzięki lalkom, w których tworzenie włożył serce, jest nieśmiertelny. Po tym Sasori poprosił go, by jego pierwsze lalki, Ojca i Matkę, przekazał następnym pokoleniom, po czym odszedł. Godne uwagi jest również to, że był gotów zaakceptować poglądy innych ludzi na różne tematy, w odróżnieniu od Deidary, który uparcie stał przy swoim. Wygląd Sasori UNSR.png|Sasori przed dołączeniem do Akatsuki. Sasori - Akatsuki.png|Sasori w płaszczu Akatsuki, dzierżąc marionetkę Trzeciego Kazekage. Zazwyczaj znajduje się we wnętrzu Hiruko, ubranej w płaszcz Akatsuki. Sasori bez pancerza wygląda jak nastoletni chłopak z krótkimi, czerwonymi włosami oraz rozmarzonym spojrzeniem brązowych oczu. Jako dziecko nosił zielone szaty, teraz nosi granatowe spodnie, białe getry, ciemne sandały oraz płaszcz Akatsuki. Na lewym kciuku ma pierścień Król (玉, gyoku) i miał pomalowane na turkusowo paznokcie Jako lalka bitewna Sasori jest uzbrojony. Do pleców ma przymocowaną parę pazurów, cztery uchwyty na zwoje, w otwartej jamie brzusznej ma zawinięty, gruby drut zakończony żądłem. W prawej piersi ma klapkę, którą otwiera, gdy używa Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen. Umiejętności Sasori był niezwykle potężnym shinobi, będąc w stanie, z wysiłkiem, pokonać i zabić Trzeciego Kazekage, najsilniejszego ninja w historii Suny. Jego użytkowanie marionetek było powodem wielkiego niepokoju w czasach Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, zmieniając kolor piasku w czerwony za pomocą krwi, zdobywając tym samym swój pseudonim, "Sasori Czerwonego Piasku". Jego dziedzictwo był tak potężne, że nawet Kankurō wiedział o nim i bał się go, choć urodził się w czasach kiedy Sasori opuścił wioskę. Nawet sam Deidara twierdził, że Sasori był znacznie silniejszy od niego. Lalkarstwo .]] Ucząc się pod okiem mistrzyni sztuki lalkarstwa, Sasori opanował technikę tworzenia lalek oraz walkę nimi do perfekcji, czym w końcu przerósł swojego mistrza. Stworzył wiele pomysłowych lalek; kiedy jeszcze był w Sunagakure stworzył trzy lalki, których używa Kankurō, a także miał 298 innych lalek w swojej osobistej kolekcji. Jako mistrz sztuki lalkarstwa ma przewagę nad innymi lalkarzami, zwłaszcza jeśli przeciwnik używa lalek zrobionych przez niego, co widać podczas jego walki z Kankurō. Sasori umie manipulować marionetkami z niewiarygodną prędkością, dopóki ruchy jego palców nie zostaną zakłócone, tak jak było w walce z Sakurą Haruno. Sasori zainstalował w lalkach bronie dalekosiężne, co dawało mu tytuł eksperta w walkach długodystansowych. Sasori może również używać żywych ludzi jako marionetek, bez względu na ich wolę, pod warunkiem, że osoba jest wystarczająco osłabiona. Jego lalki były na tyle rozwinięte, że stworzył techniki, które posiadały jedynie wartość artystyczną. Sam Deidara przyznał, że z ich dwójki to lalkarz jest silniejszy. Sasori był znany z opanowania Sekretnej Czerwonej Techniki. Umiejętności Sasoriego pozwoliły mu zabić Trzeciego Kazekage, który był uważany za najsilniejszego shinobiego w historii Suny, choć sam Sasori przyznał, że miał mały problem z pokonaniem go. Hiruko Hiruko to pierwsza lalka Sasoriego, którą widzimy w serii. Używał jej zarówno jako pancerza, jak i broni, kontrolowanej od wewnątrz, eliminując w ten sposób słabość lalkarza, polegająca na tym, że jest on oddzielony od broni i narażony na atak. Gdy Sasori znajdował się w Hiruko mówił niskim i ochrypłym głosem. Jest to jego ulubiona lalka, która jest z nim podczas prawie całej działalności w Akatsuki i nosi płaszcz Akatsuki oraz kapelusz. Sasori używa Hiruko tak często, że wielu osobom wydawało się, że jest to jego prawdziwa postać. Z drugiej strony Orochimaru zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie jest prawdziwe oblicze Sasoriego, co oznacza, że widział go bez pancerza, gdy należał jeszcze do organizacji. Podczas speciala na końcu odcinka widać, że Deidara również widział prawdziwą postać lalkarza, gdy ten konserwował Hiruko. Hiruko ma długi, mechaniczny ogon, przypominający ten, który posiadają skorpiony (jest to nawiązanie do jego imienia, Sasori znaczy "skorpion"), który wychodzi z ust maski demona, która ma na plecach. Chiyo powiedziała, ze maska jest ostatnim dodanym elementem do lalki, który miał ochraniać słaby punkt lalki. Ogon działał jako główna broń Hiruko i był nasączony trucizną. Ogon był także używany jako dodatkowa obrona, wirował wokół jego ciała z dużą prędkością. Lewe ramię lalki zostało wyposażone w wyrzutnię zatrutych igieł, podobnie jak usta. Tylko w anime jest powiedziane, ze Hiruko to ludzka marionetka, stworzona z słynnego shinobiego Piasku. W mandze było powiedziane, że to zwykła marionetka. Ludzkie Marionetki Trzeci Kazekage Ulubioną ludzką marionetka Sasoriego był Trzeci Kazekage, który posiadał unikalne Kekkei Genkai, Żelazny Piasek. Po zmieszaniu Piasku z trucizną Sasori otrzymywał bardziej niebezpieczne krawędzie. Żelazny Piasek może być także użyty do wypełnienia spoin innych lalek, przez co je unieruchamia. Ze względu na to Kekkei Genkai Sasori nie potrzebuje wielu metalowych broni. Prawa ręka marionetki posiadała szereg zatrutych igieł, a lewa ręka może się otworzyć i przyzwać tysiące marionetkowych ramion, by zaatakowały cel. Ramiona te mogły rozgnieść przeciwnika, były zdolne do emisji trującego gazu i uwolnienia przewodów, które ciągnęły za sobą przeciwnika w toksyczny dym. Jeśli któreś ramiona były odcięte, inne pojawiały się na ich miejsce. Ciało Marionetki Chociaż Sasori ma trzydzieści pięć lat zachował wygląd nastoletniego chłopca. Zawdzięcza on go temu, ze przerobił siebie na lalkę. Z wyjątkiem serca całe jego nowe ciało było kukłą. W jamie brzusznej miał zawinięty na żerdzi gruby drut zakończony żądłem, którym Sasori mógł atakować i mógł go wycofać w razie potrzeby. Przyczepiony do jego pleców był uchwyt na cztery zwoje, w których przechowywał marionetki. Sasori dodał także parę żerdzi z tyłu, każdą wyposażoną w pięć dużych ostrzy, które mogą kręcić się jak śmigła oraz rurę do każdej ręki, z który wydobywa się potężna fala ognia, o temperaturze wystarczającej do skruszenia skały, lub, w anime, strumień wody pod ciśnieniem wystarczającym, aby mógł przeciąć głaz. Mimo ogromu broni, Sasori przechowuje je (i swoja prawdziwą formę) ukryte pod płaszczem Akatsuki, który jest na tyle obszerny, ze udaje się to bez problemu. Co ciekawe, przy użyciu "siebie", Sasori miał oczy szeroko otwarte, co nadawało mu trochę fanatyczny wygląd, natomiast przed ukazaniem swojego marionetkowego ciała jego oczy zawsze były trochę przymknięte, czyniąc go spokojnym i wstrzemięźliwym. Sasori przyznał, ze nie używał "siebie" od chwili przystąpienia do Akatsuki, aż do walki z Chiyo i Sakurą Haruno. W prawej części klatki piersiowej została zainstalowana klapka, która pozwala mu na wykonanie Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen. Technika ta dała mu ogromną przewagę nad innymi lalkarzami oraz pozwoliła podbić kraj. W lewej części klatki piersiowej skorpiona jest cylinder, w którym znajduje się jedyna żywa część Sasoriego, bez której nie mógłby kontrolować chakry, jego serce. Serce Sasoriego było jego jedyną żywą częścią, jego ciało lalki było praktycznie niezniszczalne, co pozwoliło mu przetrwać trującą mgłę Kankurō, jak również ciosy Sakury. Był również w stanie walczyć bez przeszkód, które zwykle wpływają na organizm człowieka, takich jak zmęczenie, niewydolność mięśni, utrata krwi, rany, ból. Kiedy został rozczłonkowany mógł po prostu złożyć części z powrotem razem z wznowić walkę. Dodatkowo może przełożyć swoje serce do innej laki w ciągu krótkiej chwili, co pozwalało mu zamienić uszkodzone lub unieruchomione ciało na sprawniejsze. W mandze zasugerowano, że stworzył więcej niż jedną lalkę mająca jego wygląd. Rdzeń był jego jedyną słabością, a zniszczenie oznaczałoby śmierć Sasoriego. Po jego śmierci Kankurō zabrał skorpiona i używa go jako swojej marionetki. Inteligencja Sasori wielokrotnie wykazał się przebiegłością i zaradnością, gdy był w stanie poradzić sobie z wieloma typami pułapek i błędnymi wskazówkami. Jest również pokazany jako świetny analityk, będący w stanie szybko określić mocne i słabe strony metody walki oponenta. Podobnie jak jego babcia, Sasori ma wielką wiedzę na temat ludzkiego ciała, co można zobaczyć na przykładzie Sennō Sōsa no Jutsu i jego mistrzostwie w tworzeniu różnego rodzaju trucizn. Jego bronie nasączone były unikalnymi truciznami, z których jedno zatrucie mogło spowodować śmierć po trzech dniach cierpienia. Sasori początkowo uważał, że to zatrucie jest nieuleczalne, ale później, ku Jego zaskoczeniu, Sakurze udało się przyrządzić antidotum; sam Sasori wiedział, że przyrządzenie odtrutki wymaga dużej precyzji, bez miejsca na omyłki, co uważał za coś trudnego nawet dla niego. Statystyki Część II Porwanie Gaary thumb|Sasori i Deidara w drodze do Suny Na początku Serii II Sasori, ukryty w Hiruko, powrócił do swojej dawnej osady, Sunagakure, wraz z Deidarą w celu porwania Jinchūriki Shukaku, a piątego Kazekage, Gaarę. Członkowie Akatsuki łatwo przeniknęli przez obronę, gdyż osada została zdradzona przez agenta Sasoriego, Yūrę. Po tym, jak Deidara pokonał Gaarę i wraz z Sasorim chcieli udać się do kryjówki Akatsuki, jego starszy brat, Kankurō, próbował zatrzymać duet Akatsuki. Sasori pozwolił Deidarze pójść dalej samemu i szybko pokonał Kankurō, prawie go zabił i zniszczył jego lalki. Po tym, jak członkowie Akatsuki oddzielili Shukaku od Gaary w kryjówce Akatsuki i zapieczętowali Go, Deidara i Sasori zostają. Gdy pojawia się Drużyna 7 z Chiyo Deidara używa zwłok Kazekage jako przynęty i jaskinie opuszczają za nim Naruto i Kakashi, a Sasori zostaje, by walczyć z Sakurą i Chiyo. Wkrótce po rozpoczęciu pojedynku Sakurze, kontrolowanej przez Chiyo, udaje się zniszczyć Hiruko. W chwile potem dziewczęta mogą zobaczyć prawdziwe oblicze Sasoriego, który krótko droczy się z babcią, po czym wyjmuje "asa z rękawa", czyli zwój z kanji "san" (三, znaczy "trzy"), w którym thumb|Trzeci Kazekage i jego Żelazny Piasekzapieczętowany jest Trzeci Kazekage. Sasori zaatakował Sakurę Trzecim, z którego ramienia wysunęły się różne ostrza. Chiyo zatrzymała atak ogonem Hiruko, który rozleciał się na kawałki. Po tym z ramienia Trzeciego uwolnił się mnóstwo mechanicznych ramion, które zaatakowały Sakurę. Udało jej się uniknąć zetknięcia z tą bronią. Sasori, chcąc oddzielić Sakurę od Chiyo, posłużył się gazem trującym, jednak Sakura wstrzymał oddech, co ją uratowało. Haruno odegnała mgłę wybuchową notka, po czym zaatakowały ją kunaie. W odpowiedzi na to Chiyo przyzwała dwie lalki, Ojca i Matkę, po czym rozegrała się regularna walka lalek, w wyniku której wszystkie mechaniczne ramiona uległy zniszczeniu. Sasori użył Satetsu Shigure, które zablokowało ramiona Ojca i Matki, a także w chwilę później ramię Chiyo. Następnie używa on Satetsu Kesshū, którego Haruno skutecznie unika. Następstwem tego jest użycie Satetsu Kaihō, które niszczy jaskinie oraz rani Sakurę. Sakura upada, na co Sasori mówi Chiyo, że po zatruciu trucizną znajdująca się na żelazie ciało drętwieje i zgon następuje po trzech dniach. Nie każąc młodej kunoichi czekać na zgon atakuje ją Trzecim Kazekage, którego dziewczyna niszczy potężnym uderzeniem. Potem lalkarz zauważa, że trucizna nie działa i że dziewczyna jest medyczką. Jest pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności. Zdejmuje płaszcz i oznajmia, że dawno do walki nie używał "siebie". Atakuje Sakurę i Chiyo najpierw strumieniem ognia, płynącym z rur w rękach, a następnie zatrutym żądłem, którym rani Haruno. Potem kieruje się w stronę emerytki, jednak Sakura złapała za sznur z żądłem i zatrzymała go kawałek przed Chiyo, a następnie przyciągnęła go do siebie i uderzyła, przez co rozleciał się na kawałki. Sasori złożył się w całość, a Chiyo przyzwała Shirohigi: Jukki Chikamatsu no Shū. Sasori powiedział, że to niezwykła technika i że słyszał, że z jej pomocą Chiyo podbiła zamek, po czym przywołał sto lalek i powiedział, że za ich pomocą podbił kraj. Jego następnym ruchem jest Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen, po czym armie lalek nacierają na siebie. Trzy lalki kierowane przez Chiyo wykonują Sanbō Kyūkai, które zasysa laki Sasoriego między nie. Gdy technika zawodzi, Sakura niesie emerytce pomoc i niszczy lalki Sasoriego uderzając w nie pięściami. Następnie Chiyo podaje Sakurze kulkę i każe użyć jej na Sasorim. Haruno rzuca kulką, która w locie staje się paszczą i przytwierdza kukłę do ściany. Gdy Chiyo upada za nią powstaje lalka podobna do Sasoriego, z cylindrem w piersi, i zamachuje się kataną, jednak nie rani nią babci, a przebija thumb|Przebity SasoriSakurę, która stanęła w jej obronie. Gdy Sasori skupia swoją uwagę najpierw na Chiyo, która oddała odtrutkę Sakurze, a potem na ranną, która trzymała miecz, serce Sasoriego zostaje przebite. Chiyo wykonuje technikę transmigracji, by uleczyć Sakurę. Po walce trójka rozmawia o rzeczach dla Sasoriego trywialnych, a dla Sakury ważnych, jak życie ludzkie, po czym Sasori stwierdza, ze nie jest ani człowiekiem, ani lalką. Na sam koniec Sasori robi coś, co nazwał bez sensu i wyjawia Sakurze informację o spotkaniu ze szpiegiem, który przebywa u Orochimaru. Sasori ginie w objęciach lalek, które miały mu zapewnić ciepło rodzinne i szczęście, a przyniosły jedynie ból i śmierć. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi thumb|right|160px|Sasori przyzwany przez Kabuto thumb|left|180px|Sai atakuje Deidarę i Sasoriego Gdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki i spotkał Madarę, zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do Akatsuki, a jako dowód swoich umiejętności, które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei przyzwał nieżyjących najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki : Deidarę, Itachiego, Sasoriego, Nagato i Kakuzu. Sasori został przydzielony do Oddziału Zasadzek, w którym byli m.in. Deidara i Shin. Podczas rozmowy z nimi oraz z Kabuto i Madarą, mistrz marionetek wyśmiewa Akatsuki w związku z tym, ilu członków Brzasku zginęło i kto nim teraz dowodzi. Następnie wyrusza na misję, gdzie spotyka Wydział Ataku z Zaskoczenia. thumb|left|180px|Sasori odchodzi z własnej woli Nawiązuje rozmowę z Kankurō, przy czym twierdzi, że posiadł doskonałe ciało i Kankurō nie jest w stanie go pokonać, jednak młody Shinobi staje do walki i po pewnym czasie przejmuje władze nad ciałem Sasoriego. Brat Kazekage tłumaczy Sasoriemu, że on już osiągnął nieśmiertelność, poprzez swoje dzieła. Kankurō powiedział mu, że dzięki temu, że w stworzenie swoich pierwszych lalek włożył serce i duszę jego część będzie zawsze w nich żyła. Sasori dzięki temu, że osiągnął to, czego zawsze pragnął odszedł. Ciekawostki * Imię "Sasori" (蠍) oznacza "skorpion". * Sasori posiadał tą samą datę urodzin, co Masashi Kishimoto. * Dodatkowo, jego data urodzin, 8 listopada, czyni Sasoriego zodiakalnym Skorpionem. Jego alias Czerwonego Piasku ''może odnosić się do planety Mars, która jest tradycyjnym władcą tego znaku. * Sasori posiadał jedną z najdłuższych scen walk w anime — trwającą w przybliżeniu 8 odcinków — co daje około trzy godziny trwania walki. * Sasori pojawił się w omake 129. odcinka ''Naruto: Shippūden, przechodząc obok Sakury Haruno i Naruto Uzumakiego w czasie festiwalu. * Sasori i jego byli partnerzy, Orochimaru i Deidara, byli winnymi śmierci trzech Kazekage. Sasori zabił Trzeciego, Orochimaru Czwartego, a Deidara był odpowiedzialny za Piątego. * Według databooków: ** Jego hobby było przemodelowanie jego kolekcji marionetek. ** Sasori chciał walczyć z Monzaemon Chikamatsu. ** Sasori nie potrzebował jedzenia. ** Sasori ukończył 72 oficjalne misje, w tym: 5 rangi D, 12 rangi C, 16 rangi B, 29 rangi A i 10 rangi S. ** Ulubionym powiedzeniem Sasoriego było: . Cytaty *(do Kankuro)'' "Jako, że nie lubię czekać ani zmuszać ludzi do czekania - skończę to szybko."'' *''"Lalkarz bez marionetek jest tylko zwykłym człowiekiem."'' *(Do Deidary)'' "Co? Nazywasz te wybuchy sztuką? Prawdziwa sztuka jest czymś wspaniałym, coś co przetrwa w przyszłości...czyli wieczne piękno"'' *(Do babci Chiyo) "Wielcy mistrzowie marionetek myślą podobnie, jak sądzę" *(Do Sakury) "Kobiety lubią mówić bezużyteczne rzeczy, czyż nie? Ja teraz też powiem coś bezużytecznego" *(Do Sakury) "Nawet połączony więzami krwi, nic nie poczuję jeśli babcia tutaj umrze... Moje serce... jest jak moje ciało" *(Do Sakury) "Chciałbym opisać siebie jako człowieka, który nie może stać się w pełni marionetką, jestem niedokończoną lalką, która w martwej konstrukcji zawiera bijące serce. Nie jestem ani martwy, ani żywy" *(Do Kankuro, który używa ciało Sasoriego jako marionetkę) "Moje stare ciało... Nagle wszystko wydaje się być bezsensowne. Teraz mam ciało, które zawsze pożądałem. Teraz stałem się prawdziwą marionetką w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa." *(Do Kankuro) "Kankuro... Chcę żebyś otrzymał moje lalki "Matkę" i "Ojca", a kiedy umrzesz... przekaż je następnemu pokoleniu" Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja